


"A Voice In the Wind" Zine Novel Illustrations

by Romanse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback Welcomed!</p><p>http://romanseartfanfic.com</p></blockquote>





	"A Voice In the Wind" Zine Novel Illustrations

Greetings, MFU Fans!

Some time ago I had the honor of being asked to create art for MFU zine novel written by an MFU author whose stories I have loved and treasured through the years. ChannelD’s has always has her own unique interpretation of Illya and Napoleon and not surprisingly, I was completely blown away by her novel, “A Voice in the Wind”. This is an AU, dystopia novel wherein both Illya and Napoleon are in their early 20’s.

I would like to share the art with a few of the MFU LJ communities.

 **Title:** Companion  
 **Description:** Chalk Pastel Pencil Drawing

This scene depicts Napoleon’s acquisition of Illya by the decree of his father. The idea was to attempt to convey the fear that BOTH men are feeling at this first meeting.

 

 

 

 **Title:** Sail Away  
 **Description:** Chalk Pastel and Carbon Pencil Drawing

Napoleon and Illya take a long, perilous journey in a bid for freedom for them both.  


 **Title:** Freedom Swim  
 **Description:** Chalk Pastel over Carbon Pencil Drawing

Freedom Swim depicts the joy and freedom Napoleon and Illya when they dive off the side of the ship into the sea.

**Title:** Solo’s Gift  
 **Description:** Chalk Pastel and Carbon Pencil Drawing

 

After enduring separation, Solo gifts Illya with a small dog. Based on a picture of ChannelD’s real dog.

 

 **Title:** A Voice in the Wind Cover  
 **Description:** Chalk Pastel Drawing

Would I do this cover over? Honestly, yes, I would. Sometimes things work well, and sometimes not.  


A small note on “Misplaced Agent”: I fully expect to finish one of my longstanding stories in one more installment, in May. Misplaced Agent is next up and no other fic will be work rotation will take place until this one is completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Welcomed!
> 
> http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
